Supernanny Lost Episode
Supernanny: The Abuseive Family is the third Creepypasta by Nofootage Incorporated and is the first to be removed from Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki. The Pasta Most people who watch the channel ABC know about the show Supernanny. It starred Jo Frost, and she dealt with behaviorally challenged kids, and some parents who don't have a mind to do nothing but yell at the kids. I personally didn't care for anything over season 3, because that started to get out of hand. Well, that's what I thought. I was surfing the walls of the internet in the fall of 2008. I was searching for America's Funniest Home Videos full episodes, as nothing new was on that week. But, when I clicked on one episode, it began to buffer. But the strange thing was it loaded the blue screen of death on my laptop. I had to shut down the computer and turn it back on, and when I did this, I was back at the YouTube screen. My laptop had glitches and issues, so this wasn't a big issue. But when I got back up to the internet, I decided to surf some other sites. I remembered an old link my girlfriend had wrote me one time, and I never searched it. For the sake of it, I typed it in the search bar. Here, it loaded another video through YouTube, but it's video title was kind of unusual. It was "Supernanny - The Abusive Family". I was bored, and decided to watch it. But the user page was what got me worried. The icon was just a photo of a Nazi Swastika, and the channel art was a picture of the assassination of John F. Kennedy. The username was "LLEH FO RELTIH". I didn't get any of that, I figured it was some foreign name, but when I looked at it more closely, it had a a secret meaning, that is if you spell the whole thing backwards. LEHH FO RELTIH really is code words for HITLER OF HELL. https://creepypasta-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Swastika_300x300.jpgThat profile icon of "LLEH FO RELTIH".The episode started off with the Supernanny logo, in normal quality. It showed Jo Frost in her car, driving to the house, and the first thing she said was " Today I am visiting..... uhhh..... I don't know what the family name is. But I was sent an address, and I don't know if I should visit the family, but I might as well do it. They told me about some kid with......depression, and they sent a written address. " as she pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a scraggly little kid cursive written letter. As she went into the house, the family was nice to Jo. Just like normal. But, the first of all odd things was that there was no audio. I couldn't hear NOTHING. So I decided to turn on the closed captioning, but what was displayed on the screen scared the crap out of me. It read "999999999999999999999999999999999999999" and then "00000000000" for captions. 3 minutes in, I could finally hear audio. Also, the captions had cleared and translated into Korean. But it wasn't the normal screaming and crying. It was hysterical laughter of the parents, as they did something to the kid. You know how in most of the episodes the parents just scream at the kids? Well, the parents did something. No, they didn't spank, or even yell. They did something that I never thought I would see in a Supernanny episode. The dad punched the kid in the face repeatedly. The mom just sat and laughed. She actually seemed rather delighted by this. The kid was crying. He screamed at the dad to stop and the dad continued to punch him as if this clip was played on a broken record. I was confused. I don't know why it did that. The next clip was a little bit more intense. The sound was muffled, but I couldn't hear anything but static anyway. It shows the dad hitting the kid with a steel baseball bat, and once again, repeatedly. He continued to hit the kid with the bat. This went on for a few minutes, until the 3rd act hit. The third act was so damn excruciating, that I almost shut the whole video off. The father took A PICKAXE, and spiked the kid in the stomach, nailing him to a cement wall. The kid wasn't doing anything, not even screaming. After the father killed his son with a pickaxe, he took the pickaxe out of the corpse. He then began ripping out the kids internals, one by one. Well, he did, but 2 seconds later, the scene was cut. I only saw about 2 seconds of it. Then, the video resumed, and for whatever reason the dead kid was off camera. It showed the dad taking the pickaxe and shoving it into his eye, and this scene was kinda hard to see as well. He had obviously killed himself.The last couple of seconds was seemingly old footage of a dog being hit by a semi truck, and a dead, bloated toad, obviously had drowned or something, being stomped on. This part I threw up. That was the end of the episode there. I have NO idea how my girlfriend found this. Maybe she was screwing around or maybe she went on some piracy sites. Who knows? I don't. I attempted to gain information on this episode, and any info on the user LEHH FO RELTIH, as his account was terminated one year later. But, as much as the episode is scarce and has no information, the user is the absolute opposite. The user's real name was never mentioned, but this man was the grandson of some unidentified Nazi Soldier, according to the sources. He is responsible for handing out Porn VHS Tapes, Disturbing VHS Tapes, Vinyl Records that have songs all played in reverse, and so on. LEHH FO RELTIH is dead as of 2011, as the reports say he was killed by police canine units. That might not even be true, but that's all I have to say now. I can't screw around no more. I'm done! Category:Lost Episodes Creepypasta Category:Lost Episode Creepypastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Badly Written